Parachute Pups
by Scarlett-Whitecross20
Summary: New things are always fun! But when trouble strikes, the pups are on their way again!
1. Fun And Games

Paw patrol: Parachute Pups

Chapter one: Fun And Games!

"Hey pups!" Ryder called, coming out of the Lookout. As the pups obediently approached him, they saw what he had with him... a box.

"Ryder? What's that?" Marshall asked, stopping to sit in front of him.

"Something I think you pups are gonna like." Ryder replied, setting the box down and peeling away the folds on top. Reaching into the box he pulled out a large colorful role, and laid on the concrete amongst them.

"Um... what is it?" Rubble asked, cocking his head at the role of fabric before them.

"It's a parachute." Ryder said. He placed his foot on it and gave it a gentle push, making it roll out. So much so, that the pups had to step back a few paces. It had the PAW Patrol symbol on it, and the triangular pattern on it had red, blue and yellow fabric. And there were eight black handles on the edge, which were located on the seams where one color started and another one ended.

"Cool!!" The pups cheered and barked.

"Soo, what do we do with it?" Zuma asked, cocking his head at Ryder.

"There are lots of games you can play with it." Ryder smiled. "Come on, I'll show you." He snatched up one of the parachute's handles and ran with it into the yard, followed by his eager pups. And Ryder taught them how to play some games with the parachute. The first one was a game with some small balls. They were supposed to shake the parachute to make the balls bounce, without dropping them on the ground. They tried several times, but the pups enjoyed launching the balls _off_ the parachute; rather than keeping them _on_ it.

The second game he taught them was where they would lift the parachute up so it caught the wind and would call one of the colors on the parachute. And whatever color was called, the pup on that color would run to another side before the parachute came down again. Marshall would get caught almost every time.

"Aww shoot!" He would say, making all the pups laugh. Rocky enjoyed the ball game better, just watching the balls fly from the parachute was enough to make the mixed breed giggle.

Another thing Ryder taught them was how to make a bubble with the parachute. They would lift it up and them quickly pull it down... with them inside it. And the air inside it would keep it up like a bubble, as the pups sat on the edge to keep the air from escaping. Chase and Zuma like this the most.

"Hey! We could make a fort out of this and make it look like Raymundo's Big-top tent for the circus!" Zuma squeaked excitedly, gazing around the bubble.

"Ha ha, I guess that's a good _indoor_ thing you could do with it." Ryder chuckled.

"Yeah! This parachute has lots of fun uses." Skye said, gesturing to the dome-shaped parachute.

"So let's see what else we can do with it!" Chase suggested. The German Shepard turned to grab the handle, and as the other pups got up to get theirs, a gust of wind filled the parachute. Chase was pulled forward and Marshall quickly grabbed another handle which pulled them both away.

"Oh no!!" Skye cried.

"We're coming dudes!!" Zuma called sprinting after them. The Dalmatian and German Shepard pulled back trying to stop themselves from dragging along the ground. Chase dug his paws into the ground to slow himself down.

"Marshall let go of the parachute!" Ryder called. Marshall wasn't sure why, but followed the instruction. And the parachute shot from his mouth and flapped violently in the wind, but Chase kept a fine grip on it with his teeth.

"Phew! That was close." Ryder commented runing a hand through this hair.

"It's getting soo windy!!" Zuma remarked, shielding his face toward the wind.

"You're right, Zuma." Ryder confirmed. "Let's get inside. Rubble help Chase bring in the parachute. Get a hold of it close to where Chase is, so it doesn't fill with air again."

"I can dig it!!" Rubble responded, bounding over to Chase.

"Great! The rest of you pups help grab anything sitting out, so it won't blow away." Ryder instructed.

"You got it!!" The pups shouted scattering across the yard.

Amelia the plane jostled her position, Ace, the pilot, struggled to keep her flying straight.

"Man! This is _some_ windstorm!" Ace gasped, squinting through the clouded sky." The trees of the forest brushed under the plane and sticks bounced off it. Ace yanked the yoke pulling the plane away from them.

"That was close!" Ace sighed, glancing over the side. "I'm not gonna make it to where I'm supposed to be." Ace shook her head as she said this. "But Adventure Bay is on my way! I'll have to make an emergency landing there until this wind dies down." She reached for her phone. But she had to drop it into her pocket, so she could pull her plane straight again. Dialing quickly she found Ryder, and leaned it against the yoke to help her keep Amelia straight.

Ryder and the pups had just made it inside when Ryder's Pup-pad rang.

"Hi Ace, Ryder here!" The boy waved a greeting.

"Hi Ryder," Ace's face wasn't so cheerful. "I was just passing through when I got caught in this windstorm. I'll have to make an emergency landing in Adventure Bay again, and I'm afraid this storm is gonna be more than just wind. Can you and the PAW Patrol help?"

"Of course we can!! No job is too big, no pup is too small!!" Ryder pulling the colorful button out and pressed it. The pup-tags glowed and the pups knew what to do.

"Ryder needs us!!" They shouted, running for the elevator.

"Come one pups!" Marshall called over his shoulder, not seeing the box of fruit from Mr. Porter's blocking his way.

"Marshall look out!!" Chase called. But Marshall had already hit the box. And the fruit poured out, as he rolled into the parachute; crashing in a heap inside the elevator. The pups soon joined him as he poked his head out of the folds of the parachute. The slippery material draped lopsided off his head and covered most of his body and fruit lay everywhere around them.

"Hey I have a pear-a-chute!" he said, holding up a pear in one paw and the parachute in the other. The pups all burst out laughing, as they ascended the Lookout tower.. Rubble wasn't sure he was gonna _stop_ laughing.

"PAW Patrol ready for action Ryder sir!" Chase declared, when the pups had lined up; like normal.

"Great, thanks for rushing in pups!" Ryder said, as the big screen came down. "Ace is back! And she needs our help to make an emergency landing in Adventure Bay... again."

"Ace is back!! Wah-hoo!!" Skye cheered with a backflip.

"Yep." Ryder smiled knowingly. "And with this storm getting worse, we'll need to act fast. She might even be grounded here for a while." A gasp escaped the patient pups.

"Oh no!!" Skye yelped. "Ryder we have to do something!!"

"We will." Ryder assure her. "But I'm not sure you're the right pup for the job." Skye sat and lowered her head. Rocky scooted closer to her to lay a paw on hers. "But- I wanna help?" The Cockapoo spoke up softly.

"I know you do, but the wind is making it hard for anyone to see... or fly."

"But then.. how will we get to her?" Marshall asked.

"Well since it's so windy, we'll have to attack this mission from the ground." Ryder responded pressing a button.

"Hi Ryder!" Ace's voice sounded a little nervous on the com, and her face mirrored her tone on the screen.

"Ace, I'm tracking your location. Try to make it to farmer Al's fields, he's willing to let us use it to help you land." Ryder told her.

"Sounds- good. I'll try to make it that far." Ace was still struggling to hold it steady when she hung up.

"Ok pups, for this mission I'll need..." Ryder flipping it the right icon on his Pup-pad. "Spy Chase, I need you to create a make-shift runway like before. And Rocky I need you to use your tools to secure lights to it again. And I'll also need Chase to use your spy goggles to track Ace with your heat vision"

"Green means go!" The mixed breed howled.

"Chase is on the case!" Chase barked.

"Marshall I need you to come too. In case we need to check Ace to be sure she doesn't get hurt." Ryder said.

"I'm ready for a ruff, ruff rescue!!" Marshall responded.

"Alright! Paw patrol is on a roll!" Ryder sprinted for the pole as always, and his pups headed for the slide.

Landing in their trucks, the pups and Ryder sped off to the farm to prepare for Ace's arrival. Skye watched them go from the top of the Lookout tower, wishing she was down there too.

"Don't worry Skye." Rocky piped up. "Ace will be ok."

"I know." Skye sighed after a brief pause, lowering her gaze.

 **Hey guys here's another PAW Patrol fanfic. Thanks to another PP fan I was given this idea to use. So thanks Bluewolfbat!! Also there is, as always, no ships here but friendships. And I did not write in Zuma's lisp, but btw it's still there. Anyway I hope you like this story. I have one other story that I plan to start but I don't know when. I have so many that I'm working on right now, so I probably won't start it for a little while. And thank you so much for the suggestions. If you have more I would love to hear them... always!! And I am happy to give inspiration for your own stories as well. Hope you enjoy! Thx!!**


	2. Rescue Me!

Chapter two: Rescue Me!

"Ahh! That wind is getting worse." Ace remarked aloud. "I might have to call Ryder, and tell him I have to land early." Suddenly lightning struck and, unfortunately, hit Amelia's wing!! Smoke bellowed from it and the plane wobbled side to side.

"Oh no!!" Ace cried, trying to hold on. But Amelia hit the hard ground and skidded across the dusty earth, the wing bent more and wedged into a crack in the land. Ace tried to climb out, but every movement made the plane creak and jerk; as though it was about to break and fall into the gorge further. "This is _not_ good." Ace remarked glancing down again. She reached for her phone, yet again, tried to remain as still as she could as she dialed the number again.

"That looks great pups!" Ryder gave Chase and Rocky a thumbs up. "Ok Chase, use your heat vision goggles find Ace."

"On it Ryder! Ruff! Heat vision!" The pup squinted for a better look out into the windy distance. "Nothing yet Ryder."

"That's odd." Ryder thought aloud. "She should be almost here by now." His Pup-pad's ring tone interrupted his thoughts.

"Ryder! Help! Amelia crashed near Rattlesnake Canyon and now we're stuck. I've tried to get out, but I'm afraid Amelia will fall; with me in it!!" Cried the panicked pilot.

"Oh no! Don't worry Ace, hang tight we're on our way." He hung up, then turned to the pups. "Ace needs our help pups, to Rattlesnake Canyon." He said, pointing to their vehicles.

Ace shivered in the wind. She desperately hoped the PAW Patrol would find her soon and rescue her. Her silent prayers were answered at the sight of headlights racing toward her.

"Thanks for coming, guys!!" Ace cried happily.

"No problem Ace. We'll get you out of there in no time!" Ryder called through the wind. "Rocky, do you have something that can support the plane so it won't slip any further?"

"You bet!!" Rocky answered. Bouncing into the back of his truck, he tossed out a few things. Chase caught a rubber ducky before the wind blew it away. An old t-shirt slapped in Marshall's face, and other random items rolled away into the windy landscape. The parachute popped out, and began to roll away; just as Rocky poked his head out to see it.

"Oh no!!" The grey mixed breed cried.

"I got it!" Marshall called, running after it. But, being the clumsy pup he was, he tripped and rolled into Chase. The German Shepard and the parachute tumbled over the edge of the cliff!!

"Chase!!" Everyone exclaimed. Ryder, Rocky, and Marshall ran to the edge and peered over it. Luckily the parachute got caught on the rocks, with Chase dangling on the end of it. He had thankfully grabbed it with his teeth in time to stop himself.

"I'm ok!!" He called, through the material in his mouth.

"Phew!" A wave of relief washed over the pups and Ryder. Ace had stood up on her chair to look over it to see Chase. The plane suddenly jerked and she began to wobble. Seeing this, Chase barked out his zip line and stretched the parachute across the crack and securely hooked it onto the rocks. It was just in time too, as Ace fell over the edge and on to the parachute; much to everyone's relief.

"Wooph!! Thanks Chase!" Ace said, brushing a hand across her brow.

"Yeah, nice work Chase!!" Ryder agreed.

"Thanks Ryder!" Chase closed his eyes, in a proud smile. His tail wagging happily. Attaching himself to the rock wall with his suction boots, he went to shoot his zip line toward the other side of the crevice. But just at that moment the plane jerked down and his zip line wrapped around it's tail. Ryder had just barely been able to reach Ace and pull her up. The plane dropped again, yanking the other end of Chase's zip line free. Chase cried out as he swung down to now be dangling at the end of his zip line, which was caught on the damaged, unstable plane.

"Chase!" Marshall screamed.

"Rocky if I can lower you down with a rope and harness, do you think out can get the parachute, and Chase?" Ryder asked quickly. Grey pup peered over nervously.

"Uh... I can try." Rocky replied, suddenly feeling brave.

"Ok." Ryder decided, snapping on the harness. "I'll lower you down. Try to reposition the parachute under Chase, then cut his zip line. Once he's on the parachute, have him use his suction boots to crawl across the wall and free the parachute."

"Got it." Rocky saluted and began his descent. Chase clung to his line, nervously gazing down at the darkness below. He gulped and shivered, squeezing his eyes closed.

"Hang on Chase!" Rocky called, lowering down closer to the frightened German Shepard. Swinging himself closer he detached the parachute, and reattached it according to Ryder's instruction. "Ready Chase? I'm gonna cut your zip line now." Rocky told him.

"Wait!" Chase stopped him short. Chase glance down, then clenched his eyes closed again and drew in a deep breath. "Ok, I'm ready."

"Ruff! Scissors!" Rocky barked. Upon cutting the rope, Chase released a yelp as he dropped safely onto the parachute below him. Chase opened his eyes and sighed with relief. "Now use your suction cups to get back up." Rocky told him. Cautiously rising, Chase gingerly stepped across the parachute towards the rock wall. Barking out his suction cups again, he grabbed the parachute in his teeth. It, surprisingly, only took a couple of tugs to get it free from the temporary hooks that it had been placed on. Chase finally made it back up to the surface. When he was met by and anxious Marshall, who hugged him tightly, and a pat on the head from Ryder.

"Oh Chase! I'm so glad you're ok!!" Marshall sighed, releasing his friend.

"It that was good thinking down there." Ryder smiled proudly.

"Thanks guys." Chase returned happily. "But it was ok, I was just hanging around." They all shared a short, hearty laugh.

"Are you ok?" Rocky asked, concern blowing across his face; along with the wind.

"Yeah." Chase shrugged. "Uh.. other then this scratch." He lifted his paw to expose a scratch across his leg, it was bleeding but was quite minor.

"We'll have to properly care for that later," Marshall said, adopting his doctor voice. "This bandage will cover it for now." He wrapped it up quickly. Ryder felt the wind change again. Looking at the plane, he took out his Pup-pad.

"Hi Ryder!!" Skye answered eagerly. "How's the mission going?"

"Great but... I think I'll need you after all."

"Really?! You do?! Wah-hoo!!" Skye howled excitedly.

"I need you to bring Robo-dog and the Air Patroller. It's still pretty windy so I need you to co-pilot to stay safe. We need to get Ace's plan out of the crack as soon as possible, before this storm gets any worse."

"Roger that, Ryder. I'm on my way!!" Skye answered. "This pups gotta fly!!" She bounded for the elevator to get to the Air Patroller.

In no time at all, she and Robo-dog had successfully powered their way through the storm to their destination.

"I'm here Ryder, now what?" Skye said over the com.

"Use the big claw to grab the plane, then take it back to the Lookout." Ryder instructed.

"You got it! Here we go." The cockapoo and Robo-dog carefully steered the Air Patroller close. They tried to hold it steady, as the claw came down and securely grabbed the damaged Amelia. "Got it! Headed back to the Lookout, Ryder." Skye reported.

"Great! We'll meet you there." Ryder said, lowering his visor on his ATV. "Let's go home pups!" Lightning began to flash more and thunder rolled in response, the wind whipped around them.

Ace, Ryder and the pups all finally stumbled into the Lookout.

"Phew! That wind was terrible!!" Ryder gasped, removing his helmet. Suddenly a pattering sound cut through the silence. The glass was instantly met with a blurred pattern splattering onto it, obscuring the view outside.

"Hoo! good thing you got back when you did." Zuma commented happily.

"Tell be about it!" Ace agreed breathlessly. "Thanks again Ryder." She said, glancing at the boy, who nodded in response. "And you too Chase!"

"No problem, Ace!!" Chase returned, grinning.

"Whenever there's a problem, just yelp for help!" Ryder finished.

"Hey," Zuma's voice made the German Shepard glance back at him. "What happened you to Chase dude?" The chocolate lab asked pointing to his bandaged leg.

"Don't worry Zuma." Chase reassured him. "It's just a little scratch, I'll be ok."

"Speaking of which let's go clean it up now." Marshall decided. Chase nodded and followed the Dalmatian, with Zuma in tow. Ace gazed sadly outside.

"I won't be able to make it to where I was going in this storm. And with Amelia down, I _definitely_ won't get there." Her shoulders slumped.

"Done worry Ace." Ryder told her. "Rocky and Skye would be more than happy to help you fix Amelia. And you can stay here for the night if you want."

"That would be great." Ace gave him a slight smile.

Chase grunted at the sting of his scratch being cleaned, as Marshall poured alcohol over it.

"Hold still Chase." Marshall advised.

"I'm trying." Chase groaned. Twisting off the lid of a small cup-like container, the EMT pup set it down on the ground next to him. Dipping a paw into it, he rubbed its contents onto the wound and began to re-wrap it.

"There, you should be good after this." Marshall said, finishing the wrapping.

"Thanks Marshall. That _does_ feel a _LOT_ better." Chase nodded his thanks.

"No problem." The Dalmatian beamed, hugging his friend's neck and pressing his cheek against the German Shepard's.

"Alright pups," called Ryder from the other side of the room; closest to the elevator. "Time for bed!"

"Ok Ryder." The pups responded hopping into the pup beds scattered across the floor. Ryder came around and laid their blankets on them, and giving them a pat or scratch on the head. "Ok, good night, pups!" Ryder said, glancing back over his shoulder with a hand on the elevator door.

"Good night Ryder." The pups yawned, as he and Ace left and went up the Lookout tower.

Later that night, Chase squirmed and twitched. His eyes clenching closed tighter and relaxing off and on, but never opening...

 _The wind whipped harder than he remembered, he glanced up to see Ryder and he pups standing over him. The distance between them was a lot greater than before. Had he fallen deeper than he thought? The parachute made a snapping noise from the wild winds. Rocky must have already moved it, because it was directly below him. But when his zip line snapped, he fell right through it!! He screamed as Ryder, Marshall, and Rocky disappear, as the darkness enveloped him..._

Chase thrust his head up breathing fast as he gazed around the darkness. Realizing it was over, he sighed then looked around for the pups; hoping he hadn't woken them. Rocky and Zuma were nestled to together on the same bed. Chase guessed it was because Rocky had eventually scooted over to him in his sleep. The thought bringing a slight smile to his face. Skye twitched and yipped in her sleep, as usual. And Rubble was sprawled our in his back snoring away, his mask still covering his eyes. Chase tried to stand, but felt something holding him down. Craning his head around he saw Marshall had draped himself over his back. So he carefully wriggled out from underneath him, hoping to keep him from waking up. Riding up the elevator, he crept across the top floor. A sigh made him freeze, he looked toward the sound. And saw that it was Ace, fast asleep in a sleeping bag on the floor; her back to him. Creeping on he watched her as he went, while also watching where he was going too. Taking one last look, he turned the handle of Ryder's room door with both paws; before slipping inside. The steady breaths of his sleeping leader made him almost reluctant to wake him. So, instead, he quietly climbed up onto the bed and laid down beside him. He hadn't been laying there very long, when a quiet voice got his attention.

"Chase?" Ryder wiped the sleep from his eyes and yawned. "What's wrong?" He asked the German Shepard.

"I-.. had a nightmare... that I was falling... from the gorge-... where we rescued Ace." The pup stuttered, his fear welling up along with a few tears.

"Oh Chase." Ryder said, pulling the pup tenderly close. "But you didn't fall. Rocky caught you with the parachute."

"I know, but it was scary!" Chase whimpered, snuggling closer.

"I know, Chase, but it didn't happen,... it's not real."

Chase nodded slowly, his concern still hanging on.

"You can sleep with me tonight if you want." Ryder decided. Ryder laid down again and Chase snuggled close. Nosing his head between Ryder's arms, the boy willingly wrapping them around his pup; and they dozed off once more...

 **Hey everybody!! Phew! Finally got this done. I was struggling with this one because I wasn't sure what to do. Then I got this idea and had to figure out how to use it. Also again all relationships here are friendships! Do there are no SkyexRocky or RockyxZuma here. They are all friends. But I still hope you enjoyed it! And see you next time. Thx!!**


	3. Playtime Take Two

Chapter three: Playtime; Take Two

The sun rose the next morning, shining brightly. The clouds had long retired from the sleeping town, and the winds had finally died in the night. The crisp wetness was the only reminder of the storm that once was. It had pounded its way through this friendly little town, only to reward it with their usual sunny sky and warm, beautiful, summer weather. The pups seemed to all slowly slip out of the dream world, at about the same time.

"Ahh, what a night!" Marshall yawned, stretching.

"Why? Didn't you sleep well?" Skye asked, cocking her head at him.

"Yeah...uh...well I heard the thunder few times." Marshall shrugged.

"Hehe, I didn't." Rocky giggled, wagging his tail. "I was able to sleep through it."

"I didn't hear it either!!" Rubble barked excitedly.

"Rubble, you almost never hear anything when your sleeping." Skye giggled and the pups joined in the laughter.

"What about you, Chase? Did you hear the storm last night?" Marshall asked. The pups looked around for the German Shepard, expecting a response.

"Chase?" Skye wondered aloud, not seeing him.

"Here I am." Chase said, coming around the elevator.

"Oh, there you are Chase." Skye sighed with relief in seeing him again.

"Where'd you go, dude?" Zuma asked innocently.

"Oh uh...nowhere. I've just been up for a little while. I.. didn't want to wake you guys." Chase gazed around at each of them, shrugging off their potential suspicion.

"Oh, uh.. ok Chase. If you say so." Skye shrugged. "So do you know if Ryder and Ace are awake yet?"

"Um...no. I- uh.. don't think so." Chase shook his head. Just then the elevator came down, and Ryder and Ace stepped out of it.

"Good morning pups." Ryder greeted.

"Hey guys." Ace smiled, giving them a wave.

"Morning Ryder! Hi Ace!" The pups responded.

"Did you sleep well?" Skye asked her favorite pilot, stepping closer.

"Great thanks." Ace grinned, her smile soon fading. "But Amelia was really badly damaged last night. I don't think I'll make to where I was supposed to go in time."

"Don't worry Ace!!" Skye told her. "We'll help fix your plane in time. Right Rocky?"

"You bet!! Let's go!" The grey pup agreed, scampering off.

So together Ace, Rocky, Skye, and Ryder worked on getting Amelia back up and running. And in no time at all, the plane was good as new and ready to fly.

"Wow!! Thanks guys! Amelia looks great!!" Ace cried thankfully. "Maybe I'll make it there in time after all! Thanks PAW Patrol! You saved me and my plane!"

"No problem, whenever you have a problem..."

"Just yelp for help!" Rocky and Skye joined in, happily wagging their tails.

Ace waved as she took off for her destination. Ryder and the pups stood and watched her til she was well out of sight. Turning their backs on the small speck of a plane, Ryder leaned down to Chase and whispered...

"Are you gonna be ok Chase?"

"Yeah. That nightmare was scary..." the German Shepard answered. "But I know that it wasn't real."

"Good to hear, Chase." Ryder scratched him behind the ears. "Glad to know you're ok." He two shared a happy grin.

"Hey guys!!" Rocky's voice broke their gaze and grabbed everyone's attention. The mixed breed dropped the colorful material in his mouth. "Let's play with the parachute some more!"

"Yeah!!" The pups cried, barking and running towards him. Chase was about to follow, but stopped and looked up at Ryder.

"Go ahead." Ryder smiled, reading his mind. Chase shot him a smile, then bounded off to join the others.

"Ok, let's do something different!" Zuma said, holding one of the parachute's handles between his teeth. Each pup eagerly took a handle themselves.

"Wait..." Skye realized, setting the parachute down again. "What _are_ we gonna do?" The pups froze and glanced around at each other, all dropping the parachute.

"Well..." Zuma spoke up. "We could make up our own games!!"

"Yeah!!" The pups barked together. "Great idea!"

"Hmm..." the Chocolate Lab thought, looking down at the parachute. "Hey I got an idea!" And the pup raced off. He soon returned with a red ball in his mouth. "Ok." He began dropping it in front of him. "Let's we how long we can keep this ball rolling on the parachute."

"Ok." Skye shrugged one shoulder. Each pups took up the parachute again. Zuma plopped the ball into the parachute. "Ok, so each of us will pull the parachute up. And try to keep the ball rolling in a circle, without letting it fall off the parachute. We can even time it if you want." He looked over at Ryder, who gladly took out his Pup-Pad.

"Ok." Ryder smiled. "Ready? Set. Go!" The first time they tried, it stayed on for a few seconds. The second time it stayed on for almost two minutes.

"Phew! This is harder than it looks!!" Rubble sighed, brushing a paw across his brow.

"Yeah, but that's what makes it fun!" Skye giggled.

"Ok let's try it one more time!" Zuma decided, confident that they could do better. They were ecstatic when they were able to keep the ball rolling for five minutes!!

"Wow! We were really on a roll!" Marshall joked. Everyone burst out laughing.

"Ok, let's try something else." Ryder suggested.

"Like what?" Marshall wondered, still grinning happily. Ryder placed a hand to his chin.

"I'll set each toy in the middle." Ryder said, dropping a blue squeaky toy on the parachute. "Then on the count of three, lift the parachute up and jerk it down again really fast; creating a catapult."

"Cool!!" Zuma chimed excitedly. The pups counted down again and launched the first toy. Seeing it fly through the air, they dropped the parachute to run after the toy. Chase and Rocky had almost reached it, when Marshall stumbled behind them and flew into the two of them. All three pups lay in a heap, as the toy bounced off the Dalmatian's head.

"Guess Skye isn't the only one to 'take to the sky!'" Marshall joked, attempting an impression of Skye cheering her catch phrase. An uproar of laughter arose from them, as Chase, Marshall, and Rocky untangled themselves. They tried the launching things again and again, all of them enjoying it immensely! Then Ryder taught them another color game.

They would lift to parachute up to inflate it with air. Then Ryder would call one of the colors on the parachute. The pups on that color would run around the parachute, and pups holding it, as many times as they could. Chase had not problems making it around more than once. But Marshall would always, somehow, end up getting wrapped up in the parachute. He would say that he got a little _'wrapped up'_ in this game. Rocky was on the floor laughing. Not to make fun of him, but because his jokes made the whole thing so much funnier.

"Oh Marshall." Chase giggled rolling his eyes.

"What?" The Dalmatian shrugged, holding back and chuckle. "But, um," he struggled against the parachute. "A little help guys?" Zuma chuckled, exchanging a glance with Rubble, before the two bounded over to help their friend. Once he was free they decided to play original ball game. It didn't take long to play a few rounds, because all they had to do was shake the parachute till all the balls were bounced off of it; though that wasn't actually how the game was supposed to go. After that Skye and Rubble suggested they bounced _each other_ on the parachute. All the pups gave it a try, except Chase; who adamantly refused.

"Aw, come on Chase." Zuma coaxed. "It's fun!"

"No thanks." Chase shrunk back slightly, shrugging one shoulder; and trying to give the illusion of polite rejection.

"Why not, dude?" Zuma cocked his head.

"Yeah Chase." Marshall put in. "You love this kind of stuff." His questioning tone gave away the concern that was bubbling up in him.

"I...I know." Chase looking slowly over and then quickly down, his head following his gaze. "But I- just don't feel like it right now." The German Shepard shrugged again.

"What? Since when?" Rubble wonder innocently.

"It's really fun," Skye commented, with a smile. "Maybe you could-"

"No!" Chase raised his voice a little. Then, quickly recovering himself, sat down and cleared his throat to lower his voice again. "I just don't want to do it right now." He said, a calm firmness to his tone. The pups were concerned, but finally gave in.

"So what do you want to do now?" Skye shrugged looking at the others.

"Well..." Rocky mumbled. "Can we play the color trap game now?" Rocky asked, kinda bashfully. Chase perked up, as he and Marshall smiled at each other, wagging their tails excitedly.

"Sure!" Zuma nodded. The first few rounds went smoothly, no pups were got caught in the parachute. Even Marshall hadn't gotten caught yet, to his surprise. The parachute went up again.

"Blue!" Ryder called. Chase and Marshall left their spots to run under the parachute. Marshall's foot slipped. He slid into Chase launching him into the parachute above him; yanking it from the other pups. Marshall rolled out from under it, and landed flat like a pancake. Feeling the parachute tighten around him, Chase thrashed about in an attempt to escape.

"Guys help!!" He screamed, panicking. The pups quickly came to his aid, alarmed by his tone; as well as seeing the parachute violently flapping around.

"Hang on Chase!" Ryder told him calmly. Ryder and the other pups pulled apart the twisted folds of the parachute and Chase quickly wriggled out of it. Shaking off the terrifying sensation of the parachute around him, and the sudden fear he'd felt. He turned around to see the alarmed expressions of his friends. A gentle breeze blew the parachute toward him and leaned away from it lifting a paw up, unwilling to touch it. He, then, groaned in frustration and sat down, looking at the grass to his right; away from the colorful material.

"Ugh! I can't believe this!!" Chase said, cursing himself for being scared of something so silly. "It's a parachute!" He sighed in disgust. "You were right Ryder... I'm not ok."

"Chase, what are you talking about?" Skye asked, cocking her head at him.

"What's going on?" Rocky wondered, pacing closer to him and sitting beside him; joined by Zuma on the other side.

"Are you ok?" Marshall leaning his head sideways toward his friend.

"It's the parachute." Chase mumbled sadly, gesturing to colorful toy.

"What about it?" Skye wondered coming to sit about two feet across from the German Shepard. He heaved a big sighed before meeting their gaze again.

"I had a nightmare that we're back at the crash site where we rescued Ace. I dreamt that I was still hanging from my zipline, but farther down. And when my line broke, I fell through the parachute and into the crack." An unmistakeable gasp of horror washed over the group.

"Chase, that's terrible!!!" Zuma squeaked.

"I'm so sorry!!" Rocky agreed, scooting closer to wrap a paw around him.

"I think that might be my fault." Marshall sighed, his body drooping in shame.

"No it's not!" Chase protested. "It was an accident and I'm ok. It wasn't real. I didn't fall... but I'm still afraid of it anyway." He silently cursed himself again for how silly of a fear it was.

"It's ok, Chase." Ryder smiled, coming to his side. "You were still brave enough to share it with us." He said, kneeling down and laying a hand his shoulder. "And it's ok to be scared."

"Yeah!!" Rubble piped up. "That's sounds scary, I'd be scared too." The bulldog shuttered at the thought.

"Yeah, and at least you know it wasn't real. And that's all that matters." Ryder told him standing up again. "As long as you remember that, there's no reason why you should be afraid of the parachute."

"I know." Chase sighed deeply again. "Ok. Let's play."

"Hm, actually," Ryder started, glancing at his Pup-Pad. "I think it's time to get some dinner."

"Dinner?" Rubble perked up at the mention of food. "Yum!!" The bulldog pup scampered toward the Lookout excitedly. The pups and Ryder soon followed, Chase hesitated before following suit.

 **How's it hanging guys!! I've been trying really hard to think of a good way to end this story, and now I think I have it. But, I think, it'll be a couple more chapters from now. So, stay tuned folks!! For more is yet to come! Thx!!!**


	4. Self Doubt

Chapter four: Self Doubt

After dinner, the pups decided to watch a little Apollo: Super Pup. Chase slumped down into the pillow miserably watching the television. Marshall glanced over to him, upon hearing a half-hearted sigh come from him.

"What's wrong Chase?" Marshall asked, drawing everyone's attention to the silent pup. Chase sighed deeply.

"I don't know." His ears dropped a bit. "I just can't stop thinking about my nightmare. And-.. the parachute."

"Oh Chase." Skye sighed, getting up to stride closer to him. "There's no need to worry about all of that"

"Yeah!" Rocky piped up.

"You didn't fall like your nightmare said, and all you got was a scratch out of it." Rubble pointed out.

"Yeah.. But I still feel so- silly to still be afraid anyway!" Chase flattened his ears to his neck and laid down again.

"It's ok Chase!" Rubble patted him on the shoulder.

"What happened that day was scary... even for me." Rocky encouraged.

"It's my fault anyway." Marshall reminded him. "If anyone should feel bad... it's me."

"Don't say that Marshall!" Chase protested, walking his front paws up to a sitting position. "It was an accident. They happen all the time."

"I know." Marshall shrugged. "But I can't help but feel bad anyway." Chase's ear twitched back again. "You do?" Marshall nodded tenderly, showing a little embarrassment. "Oh." The German Shepard sank down onto his pillow again, and whined quietly.

"But it's ok." Marshall went on, grabbing Chase's gaze again. "I know I made a mistake, but you're safe... and that's all that matters." He paused before continuing. "Don't worry, Chase!" He told his friend, seeing his uncertainty. "Everything's gonna be ok. We won't let anything bad happen to you!"

"You bet dude!" Zuma barked in agreement. Howls and yips followed from the other pups. Chase managed a slight smile, but it faded as soon as they turned back to the tv.

That night was as restless as the night before, though just the thought of the nightmare kept him awake. He squirmed and rolled; he'd laid down not long ago, but still felt he should almost asleep by now. A lingering thought became a train chugging down a long track of thought, and it suddenly crashed as an idea popped into his head. He eyes opened as soon as the idea exploded in his brain. Then, standing up, he peered one way and then another, and padded quietly toward the Lookout. Sneaking in and out of the Lookout, he returned with the colorful parachute in his teeth. He ran with it out into the yard.

"Ok parachute." He said, dropping it on the ground, gazing down at it. "We've got work to do. The wind wasn't a problem because there wasn't any, thankfully. But the darkness made it hard to fully see, he was relieved when the clouds cleared to expose the shining, silvery moon. It lit up the yard, enabling him to see better. He took the parachute, and eased it over his face; then crawled under it to the other side. Poking his head out the other side, he dove back again. When he came out the second time slipped out from under it, took one of the handles and rolled himself into it. He tried this a few times, before deciding to try something else. At one point he was laying on his back the parachute floating down over him, and he would launch it back up with all four paws; only for it to float down on top of him again. He would grab it and run with like it were a kite, the windless air letting it fall to the ground the moment he stopped running. Finally the took the solid logs in the yard, and positioned them in a particular way. Then he took the parachute, and hooked its handles onto the knots where branches once were; creating a make-shift trampoline. He gulped nervously, before carefully stepping into it. He pressed down on it with his paws and slowly started to bounce it. He finally plucked up the courage to actually jump. Upon doing so, he was bounced off of it and tumbled to the ground. Grunting a little from hitting the ground; he looked up toward the Lookout, to see that no pup stirred or moved. Stiffly getting up again, he turned and went back to his house. When he laid down again, he stared out at the parachute and sighed. He closed his eyes... and attempted to sleep.

When the sun finally came up; Chase felt the light stinging his eyes through his eyelids, and turned his head farther into his house. He was slowly rousing from his slumber, but refused to respond to it. The pup struggled to keep from waking up, but his mind drifted to thoughts of his dream and the day that followed. He clenched his eyes tighter, then sighed opening them again.

"Chase?" Marshall's voice made Chase jump up and bang his head on the roof of his house.

"Ow!" He held his head as he turned around to face the Dalmatian. "Oh, hi Marshall." His glancing down.

"Sorry," Marshall apologized, looking away, only to meet his gaze again. "Are you ok?" Chase rubbed his head before setting his paw down again.

"Yeah, I guess." The blue Police pup sighed.

"The nightmare kept you awake... didn't it." Marshall's voice lowered as he spoke. Chase stared in surprise at him, but the look the Dalmatian returned told him he knew better.

"Yes." The German Shepard sighed in defeat. "How could you tell?" He peeked up at Marshall.

"I heard you tossing and turning last night, when I got up for a drink of water." The red fire pup answered, Chase shrunk down in embarrassment. "But don't worry. I don't think anyone else heard." Chase straightened up a little at this.

"Maybe it's better they didn't." The blue Police pup thought out loud.

"Why? You know we're always here for you... right?" Marshall's blue eyes met Chase's brown ones.

"Well..yeah, but- this is different..."

"No it isn't." Marshall interrupted firmly. "This is exactly the kind of thing we're talking about." The Dalmatian pulled him close into an embrace. Chase gently patted his friend's leg, which was wrapped around his neck. His slight smile betraying him, in the way he really felt.

Barking and howling broke their tender moment, as the other pups ran by them toward the Lookout doors.

"Where are you guys going?" Marshall called, watching them coming towards him, then swiveled it around to watch them go.

"Ryder has something to tell us." Rubble answered without even stopping. Marshall and Chase looked at each other, before bounding after them.

Ryder stood their patiently waiting as the pups all scampered into the Lookout, Marshall and Chase running right into the pups ahead of them.

"Hey look!" Marshall squeaked as the pups all looked up at him. "Bowling for puppies!!" They all shared a long, hearty laugh at Marshall's joke, the began to untangle themselves.

"Good morning, pups!" Ryder chuckled, still recovering from the laughter. "Thanks for meeting me here."

"About that..." Chase spoke up, yawning. "What did you call us here for?"

"Capt'n Turbot and Francois have something really cool to show us on Rocky's island. So who's ready to go find out what it is?" A cascade agreeing barks rippled amongst them. "Ok, then grab you gear and trucks. Howls arose as the pups followed the instructions. As soon as they were ready, they all headed out together. Skye flew her helicopter, Rubble rode with Zuma on his hovercraft, Rocky drove his tugboat, and Chase rode with Ryder on his ATV.

"We're almost there!" Rocky called, recognizing the small island, on which he'd been trapped on by Humdinger and his kittens, a while back. As they approached they noticed a tall tower, much like the Lookout, had been placed on the small island. Capt'n Turbot and Francois were standing next to it waving at them.

 **Here it is, the next chapter! And thanks to Bluewolfbat for the inspiration! If, at all, anyone has ideas for me please don't hesitate to share them!! I think the next chapter will be the last, though. But don't worry! I have another idea given to me by another writer, and will be working on it as soon as I can! Hope you like this next chapter, as this story comes to a close. Thx!!!**


	5. New Heights!

Chapter five: New Heights!

"Hey Ryder!" Capt'n Turbot greeted. "Take a look at our collectively coordinated construction of the Titanic Turbot Lookout Tower!"

"Looks great Capt'n!" Ryder commented, grinning.

"Woah, cool!" Said an awestruck Rocky.

"This looks awesome, Capt'n Turbot!" Zuma squeaked.

"Mercie Ryder, pups." Francois purred happily. "Zis is our new lookout tower for spotting zi wildlife and zi incoming ships."

"It looks great you guys!" Ryder repeated.

"Can we see the inside?" Rubble asked hopefully.

"Certainly!" Capt'n Turbot nodded, opening the door to the tower. "Watch your step my friends!" After climbing the spiraling steps, they came into the open room on the top of the tower. The inside looked much like the Lookout, the big screen to their left, and windows all round, as well as an outer balcony that went all the way around the top of the tower.

"This thing is so super cool!!" Rocky shrieked, giving and excited hop. Chase strode forward, when they heard a creak and felt a jerk.

"Woah!" Rubble said, almost losing his balance. "What was that?" The floor moved again, the other way; more creaking following.

"That doesn't sound good." Capt'n Turbot commented.

"The towers unstable!" Ryder realized, "everyone out of the tower, now!" The pups, Turbots, and Ryder ran for the stairs, Chase was right behind them. But a bookshelf fell down cutting him off, the books nearly burying him. Ryder and the others made it down breathing hard from the adrenaline. The ground started to crack, and Ryder understood.

"This island is unstable, it can't hold the tower's weight properly. We'll have to get off the island."

"Wait!" Skye stopped him in his tracks. "Where's Chase?"

The German Shepard strained against the heavy bookshelf, trying to push it away from his only exit. The floor jerked and he slid away from the door. When it stopped he ran for the balcony, but the tower shifted again making him slide backwards. Before he could get up, he slid down and out onto the balcony. He hit the railing and nearly fell over the edge, but caught himself and clung to the rail tightly. Looking down the drop seemed to lengthen from where he was. He gulped and the floor jerked again, for a second he thought he was falling and let out a terrified scream.

"Help!" He cried, squeezing his eyes closed.

"Chase!!" Marshall exclaimed, seeing his terrified friend above him. Ryder gasped and looked at the ground again.

"That ground isn't gonna hold for long." He thought aloud. "Skye-"

"I'm on it Ryder!" The Cockapoo read his mind, as she was already in her copter. The ground cracked and the tower began to fall. But instinctively Skye flew her copter in to catch it with her hook, stopping it's descent.

"Ryder! This isn't going to last forever." Skye reported. "We need to rescue Chase, now!!"

"Copy that, Skye, hang in there." Ryder said. "Rocky did you bring the parachute with you again?"

"You bet," The mixed breed confirmed, "why?"

"Great! We can use it to rescue Chase." Ryder said. Rocky grabbed the colorful parachute from his truck, and the other pups help unroll it. Chase clung to the railing tighter than ever, he could feel the tower moving under him, even now. He tried desperately not to look down. Rocky, Zuma, Rubble, and Marshall, with the help of the Turbots, held the handles of the parachute so it was out flat.

"Chase! You have to jump!" Ryder called up to him.

"What?!" The German Shepard cried. "No way!!"

"You'll be fine! We'll catch you!!" Ryder coaxed.

"I... I can't!!" Chase clenched his eyes closed again.

"Ryder, Chase is too scared to move." Marshall pointed out. dropping the parachute. "What do we do?"

"Chase! I know you're scared... but I promise we'll be right here to catch you!! We won't let you fall!"

"No! I can't! I can't do this!" Chase stammered, on the verge of tears.

"Yes you can!" Ryder called back. "You can do this, well be right here." The ground cracked some more. "The tower is going to fall. Chase, jump now!!" The blue Police pup gazed down; drawing in a deep breath and gulp, he closed his eyes and finally jumped. He landed right on the parachute; Ryder picked him and they all ran for their vehicles.

"Ruff! Release!" The hook detached from the railing and the tower fell. The ground crumbling beneath it, as they all retreated across the water toward the Flounder.

The pups gathered around Ryder on the deck of the Capt'n's boat.

"You ok, Chase?" Ryder asked, holding the German Shepard close.

"Actually... Yeah!" Chase answered, realizing all that had happened. "It was actually... kinda fun!" A smile slowly curled his lips up in a genuinely happy grin.

"Dude that soooo cool!" Zuma commented, excitedly wagging his tail.

"Yeah!" Rocky agreed.

"It sure looked like fun!" Rubble agreed, beaming.

"In fact! I think I'd like to do it again!" Chase added, to their surprise.

"So does this mean you're not afraid of the parachute anymore?" Skye asked hopefully.

"I..guess so." Chase shrugged. "In fact... I think I'm ready to try that jumping thing you did with it."

With permission from the Turbots and just the right amount of space, the pups stretched the parachute out over the deck. Ryder help Chase up onto the parachute, and the German Shepard started to jump. The other pups helping him to jump higher, when he suddenly got an idea. So this time when the pups launched him up, he leaped as high as he could and flipped over the edge and into the water.

"Chase!" The pups cried, as they all dropped the parachute; to peer over the edge.

"It's ok!" Chase smirked, resurfacing. "That was fun! Come on pups!! The water feels great!!" The pups laughed and barked and howled at Chase's invitation. None of them, except for Rocky, hesitating to try it. Rocky helped Ryder, Capt'n Turbot, and Francois launch the other pups into the water to join Chase; who began a splash battle with the other pups. And those that remained on the ship laughed with them.

~Parachute Pups~

 **Hey guys, so here's the last chapter. So glad you guys enjoyed it! Again shout out to the fellow writers giving me the inspiration. And here's to hoping many more are to come!! Thx!!!!**


End file.
